


In The Spider's Web

by HoneyKitty



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Harassment, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Stalking, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Warnings May Change, Yandere, Yandere Pennywise, book characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyKitty/pseuds/HoneyKitty
Summary: AU set slightly prior and during 2017's IT (Chapter One) film.It's 1989 and 17 year old Carol Flint is having a tough go. Moving to a new town can be hard especially when you're always the 'weird-psychic-girl', to say nothing of her amnesia she's had ever since summer vacation. She can barely remember to take her pills and now she has to adapt to a new school, a new house, and a new town. A new town with a bunch of missing kids and teens, talk about freaky. Things go from weird to downright bizarre once she meets some wacko guy dressed as a clown who insists that he knows her, which she would write off as some crazy nutcase, except that he knows a little too much about her personal secrets - even somethings that she had forgotten about herself. Things get even worse when Carol realizes that the clown has no plans of letting her go. But with no intentions of murder, what IT has planned for her, she'll soon be begging for death. +Trigger Warnings+
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> This story was uploaded first on a shared AO3 account I had with a friend, we still use it but because this story is more or less mainly my own and drenched in sexual deviancy I've decided to move it over here on my new personal account instead of having it be posted under anonymous on the shared account. Thanks for understanding and excusing the re-print <3

Prologue

_I am Eternal. I am the Eater of Worlds. I am the last of a dying race. The only survivor of a dying planet, cursed to survival's exile upon this pitiful plane of existence, upon this pitiful little human infested planet. Outnumbered by a race who's deplorable existence is an insult to life its self. Watching all the little cretins going on about their oh-so-important yet ever meaningless lives, bustling about endlessly until death reaches out and brings them to the weeds. I crept away from them as best I could and retreated down below the surface of this land, down into the ground, into the nice cold darkness. Underground tunnels with running water and caverns and silence. I found the most ideal solitary place to reside that this world had to offer._

  
_It isn't a fitting position I find myself in but a necessary one to my own existence. That war. That horrible vile war which caused all of this. At times it still lingers in my memory during my long rests. The Turtle. The foul creature. That stupid, lazy, old thing. My cosmic enemy. My brother under The Other. How I resented The Turtle. How I loathed Maturin, the fool._

  
_What a cruel fate I have been handed. There was only one answer I could find in all of the chaos and it is the answer to which I have existed faithfully by ever since - survival. The nuisance of the humans was a no brainer of what I would feast on. They weren't the best tasting but I learned quickly that Fear seasoned them delightfully. Fear, the most beautiful and succulent taste I had ever known. Children were easiest prey, and why waste my power on such lowly scum as humans? I found a rhythm which suited me nicely. I would hunt and feed upon the human children and their fear until it was time for my long rests. Then I would awaken again and eat more tasty delicious fear. This was my existence now. I would devour this world, rape it of it's life, until nothing was left at which time I would take my leave to the next pathetic realm and continue my legacy of destruction. I was alone. My race dead, and now all other races would meet the same fate at my wrathful deadlights. This was my life. This was my mission. This was all, and nothing would ever change it. Nothing could ever change it. Nothing. They would all float. They would all float. They'll All Float._

Chapter One

"Our story is about a town, a small town which from a distance presents itself like so many other small towns; safe, decent, innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the evil lurking underneath...Wow, what a lame sounding book." The teenage Jessica Stokes laughed.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty good. It's a horror book." Molly Everson, her friend, defended with a carefree smirk. She held her book to her as the two marched home together, still in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Oooh, spooky! No, but for real, why are you wasting your time reading some stupid made up story written by some old guy trying to freak out bored housewives?" Jessica asked, having seen books similar to her friend's at bookstores around town before. She had noticed no one in her own age bracket had ever purchased them so she never bothered to even touch one.

"That's harsh, Jess. Just because you still read Dr.Suess doesn't mean everyone is stuck at your literary level." Molly giggled to soften the edge of her words.

"Ouch." Jessica laughed back to her friend teasingly.

"Besides, I like it. I don't know, reading it at night gives me goosebumps and it's kinda fun to get creeped out when it's a good story and I know that I'm perfectly safe the second I close the book."

"You sleepin' with the lights on, Moll?" Jessica challenged with a grin and a raised brow.

Molly gasped as if insulted, "Yes!" she answered with a polite smile.

"Alright, if you say so I'll take your word for it, babes." Jessica playfully spoke.

The two came up on Forest Avenue and knew it was time for them to split up. Jessica's home being on Grove Street two blocks over and Molly's being down Forest Avenue a ways.

"Hey, I heard they're playing Dark Shadows reruns on channel 14 tonight, don't read that book and watch those shows or you'll end up with nightmares for a week!" Jessica taunted lightheartedly.

Molly began to turn down her street, "Aren't you just full of jokes tonight? You better watch out on your way home, the boogeyman might get you if you're not careful!" Molly jokingly threatened, reaching her arms out and wiggling all of her fingers at her friend hauntingly.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll just whip your book at that old boogeyman!" Jessica laughed.

"See you tomorrow, She-Ra Princess of Power!" Molly scoffed with a wave.

"See ya!" Jessica waved back happily.

Pulling her backpack better onto her shoulders the blonde teenager continued onward towards Grove Street. Her ponytail bobbed as streetlights began turning on overhead. If it wasn't for Coach Quinn running cheer practice over time for that football game weeks away, she'd be home by now. Her stomach grumbled and complained for it's next meal and for some reason she was especially craving some of her mother's home made chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. God they were delicious.

As Jessica stepped onto Grove street she began heading north, her house not too much farther when she heard a noise.

"Psst!"

She turned around and looked to the empty street behind her. No one was around. She thought it was odd but maybe she just imagined it. Turning forward again she continued on.

"Psst! Jessica!"

Stopping short she was sure now that it was real. She looked around again.

"Very funny, guys! Either come out or I'm heading home!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

No one answered. No one emerged from the shadows. It was still just an empty street.

"Whatever, cheer ran overtime today; I'm too tired for this shit." Jessica explained to whoever might be playing this stupid joke on her. Beginning to take a step she stopped short again.

"Jessica! Over here!" a whisper called out again.

"This isn't funny!" Jessica let out turning towards the sound.

This time standing just behind the hydrangeas in Mrs.Galdeery's yard, a familiar face greeted her.

"David?" Jessica asked in shock and wonder.

"In the flesh." David answered.

"But you...you died last year, David. You killed yourself." Jessica began tearing up, covering her mouth with her manicured hands as big eyes took in the sight of her cousin.

"Jessica, I've missed you so much. Remember those old christmas mornings where we'd wake up together and run downstairs?" David asked.

"You'd sleep over my house with your sister and we'd have a christmas eve slumber party, just us cousins. You always beat me down the stairs and would open the first present every year!" Jessica exclaimed emotionally. "But why, David? If you aren't dead then why would you let me believe...why would you hurt me like this? And Casey?"

"I have something to show you, Jessica. Something amazing. Did you know there was a carnival here? Come with me, I'll show you." David explained.

"What? What are you talking about, Dave? We've gotta go tell my parents- Oh god, you're parents have been heart broken. We've got to tell them about you."

"We can. I promise. But first you've gotta see this. It's amazing. They've got cotton candy and balloons." David explained further, a red balloon in his hand. Had that balloon been there before?

Jessica stepped over to him, "David, you've gotta focus now. This is important. We've gotta go tell-"

"And popcorn, and animals, and clowns..." David continued on, holding his hand out for her to take.

"David, you're acting so strangely." Jessica thought aloud, eyeing her cousin in confusion.

"Please, come with me. It'll be just like old times, back when we would go to the fair together." David pleaded.

Jessica froze. "David, we never went to any fair together." she explained, something beginning to feel off.

Suddenly David grabbed hold of Jessica's arm.

"Ow, David, stop! Let go, you're hurting me!" Jessica cried, looking between her arm and back to her cousin. Only now it was no longer her cousin standing before her holding her arm in his painful grasp. It was a clown. A twisted looking clown with red hair and a painted face.

"Come on Jessica, don't you want a balloon?" the clown grinned.

Jessica's eyes widened in fear as she went into shock, no longer able to move. She watched in pure unbridled horror as the clowns mouth began to peel open and unhinge, she would say like a snake but it was more unnatural than that. In a fleeting attempt she forced herself to let out a scream but all that left her lips was a faint whisper.

As the clowns jaws opened more what Jessica saw next was terrible enough to make her worst nightmares of her cousin's corpse haunting her guilt look like sweet, angelic dreams; what she saw destroyed her sanity in one clawing stroke. And then Jessica knew no more. All that was left of Derry High's spunky cheerleader was a single pom pom on the grass of Mrs.Galdeery's lawn.

Deep below Derry, in the sewers beneath the town, It crept to it's lair. It's belly nice and full for the moment being but It knew it was only a matter of time before that hunger ached within him again. Only but a few hours at most. The sewers were a useful system to work with. It could smell fear for miles by use of the sewer pipes alone. Sinks, bathtubs, rain gutters, showers, even toilets It used to It's advantage to smell out It's next meal.

Sniffing the air within the sewers as It did at least a hundred times a day, this time would be no different surely. Sniff sniff, smell fear, chase it down, scare the meal more to flavor the meat, then consume that tasty tasty fear. Repetition may be boring to some but It enjoyed knowing always what would come next. In It's clown form as Pennywise, he lifted his head and smelled the air through his red painted nose.

What was this?

Something new.

Something...different.

It had never smelled anything...different like this before.

Smelling again to be sure, the scent only grew stronger.

Pennywise's orange eyes locked onto the direction of the scent and widened at the unexpected surprise.

"It can't be." the clown spoke to himself. "She's here? In my Derry?"

Stepping slowly to follow the scent, it's fumes unlike fear but somehow enticing in it's own unique way.

"She's alive." Pennywise whispered in a calm astonishment.

_This changes things...._


End file.
